A typical device information providing system includes a network card unit and a printing unit that are connected to each other. The network card unit includes a network I/F unit for communicating with a host computer, a printing device I/F unit for communicating with the printing unit, a device-independent content unit for providing Web content of the network card unit, and a WWW server unit for controlling communications. The printing unit includes a network card I/F unit for communicating with the printing device I/F unit and a device-dependent content unit for providing Web content of the printing unit. The WWW server unit passes the Web content to the host computer from the device-independent content unit or the device-dependent content unit in response to a request received from the host computer while a connection is established with respect to the host computer via the network I/F unit.
In the typical device information providing system, the network card unit, which includes a Web server that has established a connection with respect to an information processing device, acquires the Web content of the printing unit. Accordingly, if there is a change in a combination of the network card unit and the printing unit due to a model change or a change in product specifications, the network card unit may fail to acquire the Web content of the printing unit.